


Unlikely

by graecilius (curlyfeathers), QuintusandLeo5evabbyqurl



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: Bullying, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, alternative universe, not really - Freeform, university!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfeathers/pseuds/graecilius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusandLeo5evabbyqurl/pseuds/QuintusandLeo5evabbyqurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drink at the end of the week is what Caecilius needs. He gets more than he originally bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Caecilius loves Grumio but he's a junior and he's a senior. Hola.

Caecilius just wanted a drink after a long week of lectures, droning teachers and a LOT of scribiting. He couldn't help it that he was in desperate need to be completely wasted. 

He lined up for a cold coke and XXX cocktail as he tapped his sandals impatiently. Caecilius spotted a group of already wasted uni students, so he walked over to their loud table.

"Hi," he began. "I'm, like, new here. I just got enrolled at the local uni... Do you mind if I join you while I wait for the line to shorten?"

A man with a strange dangling onepiece glowered across the table and promptly stood up. The chair's leg scraped against the floor and it had become intensely quiet.

"Yes, actually," the man said through gritted teeth. "I do mind."

Taken aback, Caecilius stepped back on one foot. He didn't know how to fight; his mum told him he tripped over a tree root and he spent a whole two hours bawling his eyes out.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Honestly," his bottom lip quivered only slightly. 

"I'd like you to shut up. Honestly." the man smirked, cracking his fist's knuckles. The cracks echoed through the entire bar. 

He strutted closer until they were nose to nose. The man was a solid two feet taller than Caecilius, so the shorter man cowered away, shoulders high.

"Syphax, beat him up!" 

"C'mon, mate! We want blood!"

"Paxi, knock his teeth out!"

The jeers kept coming and the world caved in as Caecilius stood face to face with this intimidating man - Syphax - and he didn't dare move a muscle.

"Come on," Syphax taunted. "You gonna fight? Or stand there like a freshman?" He shoved the other's considerably lower shoulder.

Caecilius stumbled back and almost tripped and fell. His cheeks grew beet red and his eyes were downcast. He just wanted a drink. 

Why was it so difficult to just wait for a drink? It wasn't like he meant for trouble or - God forbid - a brawl. He didn't want to fight. He didn't know how to fight, either.

Caecilius was close to crumbling to the floor right there and then when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced up in surprise and saw another man. 

His face was soft around the edges and he looked young, child-like even. He's what Caecilius would describe as a 'cherub'. But he wasn't going to say that aloud. He didn't want to get beaten up twice.

"Is this man troubling you?" the handsome one with cautious eyes asked.

Caecilius was lost for words, but he managed to mumble a 'yes' with a nod.

"Am I troubling you, then?" Syphax sneered. He inched closer. "Would you like me to go away?"

The man with a hand on Caecilius' shoulder stepped in between the two men.

"I would, actually, like you to go away." he stated, matching the height of Syphax.

"I wasn't asking you, idiot."

That's when the first fist flew through the air. The man had had enough and swiped Syphax's cheekbone. All hell broke loose after.

Caecilius didn't know what to do: was he meant to call an ambulance? What if someone was already calling a ambulance? He didn't want to hold up the emergency line.

Soon, a loud, wailing siren screamed through the streets and a cohort of people in white and blue uniforms stepped out with a stretcher. 

The young man was lifted on to it and carried away into the back of the ambulance.

One nurse turned to the group that had quickly gathered at the scene and asked, "Anybody here close friends with - " she turned back to the ambulance and peered at a slip of paper on the floor, "Grumio?"

A middle-aged woman spoke up first. "He works at the bar. He was standing up for this young man here," She pointed at Caecilius. 

"Alright," the nurse shrugged at the vehicle. "Hop on."


	2. After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Grumio is in hospital and Caecilius is actually a girl and whoop whoop, Metella makes an appearance.

Caecilius paced up and down the white hallways. This person wasn't even his friend. Heck, he didn't even know him. His anxiety engulfed his small frame as he tried to calm himself until the nurse opened the door. 

"He'll live," she said with a small, encouraging smile. Caecilius took that as his cue to enter the room.

There, with a busted jaw on a hospital bed, was Grumio.

A small gasp escaped Caecilius' mouth as he saw the state of this man. He was so beautiful, though, he thought. He was pretty pulchra.  
Pulchra like a pavo.

Grumio clawed at the blinding light when he first opened his heavy eyes. 

"Er - w - where am I?" he groggily mumbled. "What happened?"

Caecilius wasn't sure what to say. Would he be angry if he was told of what happened at the bar last night? Would he want Caecilius to pay the damages? Caecilius really didn't have the money to pay for a broken nose and fractured ribs. He couldn't even pay for his cappuccino yesterday morning. 

"If you're wondering, I'm not paying for your nose." he blurted out. Well, whoops.

Grumio didn't take it to heart, though, and he chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't going to ask," he replied with a weak smirk.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his skin-tight jeans - why did he wear these? - he nervously chuckled as well. It turned out to be more of a high-pitched squeal, but that's okay. He would never see Grumio again, anyway.

His heart sank at the thought that, after tonight, he wouldn't ever talk to this man again. (He was not going back to the bar for another drink anytime soon.)

Caecilius sighed at his long trail of thoughts, only to be brought back to the present by a gentle hand on his shoulder. With hope, he swiftly turned around, but his enthusiasm wafted away when he realised it was the nurse's hand on his shoulder. 

Of course it was the nurse, not Grumio. Grumio was in a hospital bed in front of him. His brain wasn't in the right place at 4 in the morning.

"Visiting hours aren't until 7," she sympathetically said. "Gonna have to ask you to leave for at least another 3 hours."

Caecilius was reluctant to leave Grumio's side, but he nodded with a slight shrug as if to say 'What are you gonna do?'.

When the door began closing with a squeak, the boy turned back and caught Grumio's (grimacing) smile. He gathered what little sanity he had left to smile back. 

Click and the door was closed. 

It was probably the last time he'd be within a metre radius of Grumio.

Coming back for a visit seemed a bit creepy - they'd only known each other for hours - so he told himself to not revenit.

Rain began sprinkling from the skies when Caecilius stepped out of the hospital with pink cheeks. It really was getting cold.

He sat at the bus stop in front of the hospital and waited for the next bus to arrive glumly.

*

When Caecilius stepped into his flat, the first thing he did was face plant on the couch with a heavy, dragged-out sigh. He began lightly punching his couch with one feeble fist that was barely clenched.

The rain was pouring down and standing in a measly little bus stop shelter really did nothing great for Caecilius' attitude. The gaping hole in the shelter's roof was a bit annoying. The rain splattering over him was a bit annoying, too. Multus water sanguit, you know?

He sat up on his couch after groaning and uttering profanities under his breath, even though no one was around. He didn't even have a flatmate to spill all his worries and troubles and issues on to. 

At least he had his blankie. Blankie had been there when he first started drinking artificial milk, when he first started walking, when he said his first word, when he started Pre-school, through all of primary and high school and, now. Now, a grown man in university, still had his blankie from at least 18 years ago.

He snuggled in it and made sure the heater was turned off. The flat would warm itself, anyway. 

He felt like grabbing a tub of Ben and Jerry's and watching Chick Flicks, but decided against it.

His eyes grew heavy (he spent the entire night pacing through hospital corridors) and he fell asleep.

*

Somehow, Caecilius found himself in a forest. A very, very dense forest with trees and actual animals that made weird noises in the dark. 

He was told that he sleepwalked by his mother, but what would she know? She didn't even stay up past 8 in the evening. 

The sun still wasn't up so it must've been one of those spontaneous walks to the river again. He did this often. 

He kept strolling leisurely towards the quiet folding water splashes and sloshes. It was more than mesmerising.

And if Caecilius thought the sound of the river was mesmerising, the sight of it was even better.

It shimmered in the moonlight (as clichè as it was) and the water looked stark black. The bottom was nowhere to be seen, that's for sure.

His peaceful midnight walk was interrupted by a loud rustling in a bush nearby. 

It wasn't a squirrel. They didn't live in these areas of Greece.

He peeked at the tree line more closely. Why would anything or anyone be awake at this time of morning?

But when he peered again at the bush, a wide eye stared back. He nearly jumped into the river stream because he was very afraid of this staring eye. Just one eye. Bit creepy, to be honest.

Once the eye saw that Caecilius had spotted it, it jumped back and the eye was gone. 

Alrighty then.

He thought he'd be a brave man today so he pushed aside the branches and twigs to get to said bush. It was a rose bush and it's thorns were digging into his palm.

He inspected the forest ground behind the bush and there was a single piece of paper left astray on the muddy ground.

(The rain really hadn't stopped.)

He wiped off the top layer of mud from the piece of paper and it read:

"Metella."

*

The pitter patter outside was the first thing Caecilius heard when he awoke from his dream. His very, very strange dream. 

But one thing stuck.

Metella.

Never knew of this name before the dream and probably never would. It was just an odd dream.

Caecilius had had plenty of strange dreams. It was fine. He could add it to his list of strange, whacky dreams that may or may not portray the future. 

For what seemed like the millionth time today, the boy sighed. It was too cold to get so he stayed right where he was and pulled the blanket closer to him.

His last thoughts before he fell asleep (again) were Metella and Grumio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring

**Author's Note:**

> should this have smut


End file.
